Mike's Secret
by saiken2009
Summary: Mike has a secret from the others, but he doesn't care. He likes it that way.


Author's Note: To a very special friend. Hope this brings you up no matter how down you feel.

Mike followed his friends into their pad after a disappointing day. They'd auditioned for a major gig and hadn't gotten it. They all sunk into a seat somewhere in the house in disappointment. Everything that could go wrong, had gone wrong with their performance. About thirty seconds into their first song, the string on Mike's guitar snapped, but he tried to play through it. Halfway through, Micky's drum setup gave way causing the tom to crash to the ground. Davy slipped and fell and then the string on Peter's bass snapped. It was the mother of all disasters.

"How did this even happen?" Peter asked softly. "We did everything right."

"Sometimes these things just happen," Micky answered. "There's nothing we can do about it."

"So what now?" Davy asked.

"Nothing," Mike answered. "This won't be the first gig we fail and it won't be the last. We don't do anything other than what we always do. I know this sucks, but we have to keep going. Micky's right: things just happen and we can't do anything about it. We just deal and move on."

"Right," Micky said. "I have a date tonight. I intend on going."

"Me too," Davy said.

"Why is that not surprising?" Micky chuckled. "I know I won't be home till late. Don't wait up."

"So it'll just be you two tonight?" Davy asked looking at Peter and Mike.

"I actually have a date too," Peter said. "I met her yesterday."

"Now that is surprising," Mike said.

"She asked me out," Peter said turning a bright shade of pink. "Asked me to join her at the new club opening tonight to check out her friends band."

"Well, I guess it's just you then, Mike," Davy said.

"You gonna be ok?" Micky asked.

"I'll be fine," Mike answered. "You guys go. Don't worry about me."

"If you're sure," Micky said.

"I'm sure," Mike said. And he was sure. He had a secret from his friends. He would never tell them about it. Not because he was ashamed, but because he didn't want to. He liked having this little secret. The fact that it was a secret made the secret itself more exciting.

When his friends had all left, he gathered up some things from under his bed and left. It didn't take him long to reach his destination: an old stage inside a school. He walked in and found exactly who he expected to find. She was a beautiful woman with shoulder length brown curls, piercing blue eyes. She was short, not even reaching five feet, but Mike didn't care because she was a spitfire. She was perfect in every way. She was the schools music teacher.

"Son of a giant moo!" she exclaimed as she dropped the amp she was trying to move on the stage. Mike laughed a little and walked up behind her silently. He quickly placed his hand over her mouth and pulled her head back a little. She instinctively reached around to try and fight him off, but he grabbed one of her wrists and leaned down to her exposed neck. He nipped at the flesh and kissed her.

She moaned when she realized who he was and what was happening. Her knees shook a little and he had to use his own strength to keep her upright. Not that he minded if she fell to the floor, but he had something else planned entirely in his head. He let go of her wrist so he could slip his fingers down the front of her long green skirt and let her lean into him as she smiled.

"Mike Nesmith," she said softly.

"What exactly is a giant moo?" Mike asked.

"I try not to curse here," she answered. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here?" Mike asked. "Let's go." She moaned and turned to face him.

"I have things to finish here," she said.

"They can wait for tomorrow," Mike said.

"You had a bad day, didn't you," she asked.

"Maybe," Mike answered.

"You wouldn't be using me just to make yourself feel better, would you?" she asked.

"Right now, yes," Mike answered honestly. "But I know you don't have a problem with that because you know that I really do love you, but neither of us is at a point where we can do anything else."

"Ok, you win," she smiled and led him by the hand out the side door. She led him down the block to her house, even though he knew where he was going. He thought back to the first time he'd met her when he first moved out here. She was a struggling musician like him and they'd crossed paths several times. She was a drummer and she was really good. She'd started trying to play the bass and he'd seen her on the beach struggling with it one day. He'd decided to walk over and help teach her a little. One thing had led to another and they'd felt a spark burn between them.

He couldn't imagine life without her, but they'd both agreed a long time ago to limit their relationship. They loved the secretiveness and impulsiveness of what they had. He'd thought numerous times about asking her to spend the rest of their lives together, but he didn't want to until he was financially stable. She didn't want to settle down either until she was in a better place. She had a few demons from her childhood and she feared that made her too damaged to be with anyone. But Mike knew different. No one person was perfect, but she came pretty damn close in his eyes. The fact that she'd been hurt so bad and continued to get out of bed every day in spite of everything made her strong in his eyes. She was his wonder woman.

They finally reached her apartment and the moment she closed the door behind them, he took her in his arms again. He slammed her against the door and captured her mouth in his. She groaned into his mouth and hissed his name when he let go to bite her ear and nip at her neck. The first time she'd asked him to bite her, he thought it was weird. He couldn't imagine hurting her, but she'd begged him and he finally did. She'd screamed in ecstasy and had nearly exploded beneath him. He'd seen he wasn't hurting her, but that she enjoyed it. He didn't understand it, but he'd realized he didn't care.

He ripped her skirt down and saw she hadn't been wearing underwear. He looked at her in surprise a little and she smiled back devilishly, yanking at his own pants with such force that he nearly lost some buttons. He could tell that she'd been wanting this for a while, too. She was eager. She was desperate. He kissed her neck more and trailed the kisses down her shirt. He had to lean over, but he grabbed her shirt between his teeth and ripped it open. This time the buttons flew off and she cried out. He loved doing this to her. He slipped her black lace bra off and pinned her against the door again after allowing her to tear his shirt off over his head.

"Oh God, Mike, just fuck me already," she cried when he nibbled at her neck a little more. Mike smiled and lifted her leg up around his waist before pushing himself as deep inside her as he could. She screamed and threw her head back and he continued to nibble and bite and suck at the tender skin on her neck. She was shaking and her fingernails scratched at the skin down his back. He thrust in her and the door rattled behind her, but he didn't care.

He kept thrusting into her as much as he could, both of them moaning and groaning with pleasure and excitement for a full 5 minutes before he felt her begin to really tighten. Her shaking turned to trembling and she couldn't really hold herself up anymore, so he had to use more of his own waning strength to keep her up. She finally screamed at the top of her lungs, cursing and shouting his name in pure desire before collapsing completely.

He carefully carried her off to the bedroom, not quite ready to end the night, but needing to at least lie down. He set her on the bed carefully and kissed her. They spent the next several minutes just holding and kissing each other, each needing to catch their breath and replenish their energy. Their hands roamed up and down their bodies, exploring areas they both knew well, but neither really wanted to come up for air.

"I have a surprise for you," Mike said finally excited to surprise her.

"Really?" she asked looking at him devilishly. "Did you…?"

"Yep," Mike smiled. The last time they'd been together, she told him about a fantasy she had. He leaned down and nibbled her ear a little and whispered. "Close your eyes." She groaned knowing what was coming as he got up to grab something out of his pockets still in the living room. When he walked back over to the bed, he straddled her and leaned down to kiss her, biting and tugging at her bottom lip a little. His hands grabbed her wrists and pulled them up and above her head to the metal of the bed frame. Then he carefully took two sets of handcuffs and cuffed her to the bed. She groaned and opened her eyes as he moved to capture her mouth in his again. His hands trailed down her body again before he sat up to relish in her naked beauty.

"Are you gonna stare at me or fuck me?" she asked.

"Can't I do both?" Mike asked leaning down to pull her firm nipple in his mouth. He pinched it between his teeth eliciting another moan from her and causing her to arch her back into him. He moved to thrust himself inside her again and rocked against her. His hands moved to cup her buttocks firmly, before squeezing tightly.

"Fuck, Mike, God, fuck!" she exclaimed as he nibbled again. She cried out an entire slew of curse words as she came closer and closer to orgasm. He'd never seen her this excited. He smiled to himself, loving every minute of pleasure they both felt. They rocked into each other, crying out each other's names or grunting other curses for several minutes. Mike tried to make it last longer, but they both wanted it too bad. They crashed over the edge together and Mike's final bit of energy was finally spent. He collapsed next to her for a few moments before letting her out of the cuffs to pull her closer to him.

They fell asleep in each others arms, happy, content and madly in love. She was his perfect little secret. What they shared was exciting and thrilling. Part of that thrill was the secret itself. Another part was how beautifully perfect she was. Maybe not perfect to the rest of the world, but perfect to him. She was a goddess and she was all his.


End file.
